God Gave Me You
by xXTheJokerXx
Summary: So after deliberating for a long time, I decided to finally write this. AU Blainchel, even though I seem to be the only one who ships them. Straight!Blaine Rated T for now, may go up.
1. Chapter 1

God Gave Me You

**Chapter 1:**

Rachel knew it was just one of *those* days by about eight in the morning. So far her day consisted of waking up late after spending all of last night fighting with her boyfriend, Finn, on the phone, falling out of bed, her roommate leaving her no hot water in the shower, and being so late she didn't even have time to make tea before rushing off to class at NYADA.

She slumped in a desk in Broadway History class. There was no need to pay attention; Rachel knew more than the teacher anyway. She stared out the window onto the busy New York street and let out a sigh. Life in the big city was not at all what her day dreams had predicted. People were obnoxious, transportation was repulsive, and Rachel got strange looks when she tried to randomly break out into song.

"Miss Berry! Are you paying attention or day dreaming again?" Snapped Mrs. Humphrey, the professor.

"Paying attention," Rachel muttered.

"Then maybe you'd like to enlighten the rest of us. What year was "Bells Are Ringing" written and who for?"

Rachel yawned. "1956, Judy Holliday."

Mrs. Humphrey blinked and nodded curtly, before returning to her speech about Jule Styne and his work with the show.

*I could use a coffee* she thought, as she yawned.

After her last class of the day, Rachel finally found her way into a little café. "Soy latte, no sugar, to go." She paid for the little foam cup of steaming coffee and picked up. As she turned to leave, she was suddenly thrown to the floor by a strong force. Just before she hit the floor, Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the thud.

But the thud never came. Instead, two firm hands caught her and held her up. Rachel opened one eye and found herself looking into the brightest hazel eyes she had ever seen. She opened the other and saw that it was a guy, around her age. He had dark hair that curled and spilled onto his forehead and stubble, like he hadn't shaved in days.

He was also the most gorgeous guy Rachel had ever seen.

"Shit," he swore. "I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

"I…um…yeah, I'm fine." Rachel stood up and looked down at what used to be her coffee, but was now just a big brown puddle at her feet.

"Sorry," he apologized again. "I'll buy you a new one."

"That's really not necessary.." she protested.

The guy grinned at her. "I insist. And before we go back and forth doing this whole 'you don't have to' and 'but I want to' thing, you should know that no matter how many times you refuse, I'll still say I want to."

Rachel smiled at him. "Well when you put it like that, thank you…?"

"Blaine," he supplied. "Blaine Anderson."

"Well, thank you, Blaine Anderson."

As Blaine stood in line to buy her another soy latte, Rachel sat down in a booth in the corner of the café. When Blaine sat down and placed the steaming cup in her hands, she smiled gratefully at him.

"So what's your name, Bambi?"

Rachel quirked an eyebrow at him. "Bambi?"

Blaine just grinned. "Big, brown eyes, and not in control of your legs, even when handsome strangers are saving their lives."

Rachel laughed, slightly choking on her coffee. "Handsome? Saving my life? If I remember correctly it was you who put my life in danger in the first place."

Blaine shrugged. "So how about it?"

"Nope. I don't think I'll tell a stranger my name."

Blaine blinked, unfazed. "Then can I get your number? We don't have to be strangers, you know."

"You think I'd be willing to give out my phone number, but not my name. That's cute, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine winked at her. She giggled and grabbed his arm. Just like a teenager again, she grabbed a pen out of her purse and scribble the ten digits on his palm.

Immediately, Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed the number, and after hearing it ring a few times in his ear, "Don't Rain On My Parade" suddenly began playing through Rachel's purse.

Blaine smiled. "Just checking," he muttered. "Now if you'll excuse me, Bambi, I have to get going. I have a performance in twenty minutes and if I'm late again my professor will slit my throat.

Rachel's ears perked up at the word "performance", but Blaine was already leaving. "Bye!" she called after his retreating figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Rachel found herself longing to hear from Blaine. Every time her phone rang with a call or chimed with a text, she dropped whatever she was doing to get to it. But it was never him, it was always one of her dads or Finn.

Finn. Rachel didn't know how much longer she could take all of the fighting and drama with her on-again, off-again boyfriend. Their fights were getting worse and worse. Finn was still in Ohio, and neither of them could afford to see each other very often. But when they did, all Finn wanted was sex. Rachel was pretty sure he was cheating on her back in Ohio, but she never accused him because she had no proof.

Sitting around the loft one afternoon, Rachel heard her phone chime with a text. At this point she had pretty much given up on Blaine Anderson, so she was surprised when an unknown number appeared on her screen.

_Sorry it took me so long Bambi. Hope you haven't forgotten about me. -Blaine_

**How could I forget my hero? Saving me from the evil soy latte that *you* set loose**_ s_he quickly replied.

_Details. I was wondering, do you wanna meet up for lunch tomorrow? I don't have classes, but it's unlikely I'll be awake anytime suitable for breakfast. _

Rachel took her time replying to this one. Was Blaine asking her out on a date? Or was he simply being friendly?

Despite her better judgement, she replied **Is that little diner "Bassinet's" on Broadway okay for you?**

_I'll make do ;)_

Rachel rolled her eyes at Blaine's attitude, before mentally cursing herself out. What was she thinking? For all she knew, Blaine Anderson could be a sociopath. For all she knew, Blaine Anderson could be a serial killer. _And for all you know,_ a voice in her head said, _he could be a really nice guy._

* * *

Since they hadn't really said a time for lunch, Rachel found herself standing outside the cute little diner at noon the next day. With a deep breath, she walked inside and looked around. Sighing in relief when she spotted the curly black hair belonging to Blaine, Rachel made her way to his table.

"Hi," she said as she slid into the booth seat across from him.

"Hey!" he replied, looking up and grinning. "I wasn't sure if you'd actually come."

"Why wouldn't I?" Rachel asked, trying to look innocent.

Blaine shrugged. "You seem like the type to play it safe, you know? Hanging out with a stranger doesn't really fit that description, Bambi."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "I do not 'play it safe'!" she huffed defensively. Blaine's eyebrow arched. "What? How could you possibly think that about me, we barely know each other!"

Blaine laughed. "Well for one thing, I still don't know your real name."

Rachel opened her mouth and then quickly shut it. She still had something over him and wasn't about to give it away. "Nice try. But it'll take more than that to weasel it out of me."

"What's the matter, Bambi? Don't you trust me?" Blaine's voice lost all joking tones. She looked into his eyes, and immediately regretted it. He looked like a kicked puppy, wondering what he had done wrong.

"It's not you Blaine. It's just that this is New York, home to serial killers, stalkers, and rapists. I mean, have you ever seen Law and Order SVU?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I've lived in NYC for three years and have never been so much as mugged." Rachel pursed her lips, unwavering. "Fine, for now. Let's get out of here. We can eat the New York way and grab a hot dog off the street. Let's just walk around, so I can prove to you I'm not a psychopath."

"I'm a vegan."

Blaine slumped down in his seat and groaned. "Why, Lord? Why?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up. "Let's go, you drama queen."

Blaine grinned and followed her out of the restaurant onto the crowded sidewalk.

* * *

"So what do you do?" Rachel asked him as they followed the moving crowd through Broadway. They were wandering aimlessly, both knowing the are too well to be drawn into the little restaurants and stores.

"I'm a student. I take piano and guitar at Juilliard."

Rachel gaped at him. "Did you just say Juilliard? As in The Juilliard School? Holy crap, Blaine!"

He gave a small smile. "Yep. That's the one."

"And you didn't tell me because...?"

"Because it's not that big of a deal."

Rachel stopped in her tracks. "Blaine Anderson say that one more time I dare you."

"Come on, it's just school. Can we stop talking about it, please?"

Rachel huffed. "Fine. For now. But I bet that means you're an amazing musician. But that's all I'll say for now."

"Thank you. What about you? Where do you go?"

"I go to NYADA. I want to be on Broadway."

"Really? That's great!"

"It's a long shot, especially for a girl from a small town in Ohio, but Barbra Streisand was a no-name and look where she ended up."

Blaine shook his head. "Wait back up a sec. You're from Ohio?"

"Yeah. A small town called Lima, but you've probably never heard of it. I was in the glee club there, and that's how I discovered my dream of coming to New York."

Blaine laughed, "Anyone ever tell you that you talk a lot?" Rachel turned pink and he laughed again, though not unkindly. "And I actually do know where Lima is, I lived about two hours away from there, in Westerville. I went to Dalton Academy, and your little glee club kept beating us in competition. I know who you are now, you're Rachel Berry! Lead singer for the New Directions!"

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. First of all, I'd like to say thank you to every single person who folllowed, favorited, and reviewed the first chapter of this story. I got way more attention on this than I thought and it blows my mind. Thank you all sososososo much. I meant to post this chapter earlier, I actually began writing it when I posted chapter 1, but life, right? A couple things I'd like to say before wrapping up.

1) The texting. I wasn't sure how to do it, so Blaine's texts are _italicized_ and Rachel's are **bold**. I then thought Blaine's would get confused with Rachel's thoughts, so I tried to underline them but Doc Manager is being temperamental and nothing is staying underlined.

2) Law And Order SVU. For those of you who don't know, that's Law and Order Special Victims Unit. In other words, sex crimes. I know I shouldn't, with this being rated T, but I just had to. I'm a huge fan of that show and I saw the opening and couldn't resist.

3) This chapter is kinda sucky, I know. I was trying to get it out in a rush cuz I was excited with all the positive feedback. But Blaine being at Juilliard will come up later. And so will him being at Dalton as a teenager.

4) Speaking of Dalton, since he never dated Kurt, Blaine never switched to McKinley to be with him. so that's why he only just figured out who Rachel was.

5) I know I promised AU, and the future will be I swear. But the background has to kind of stick with canon Glee, otherwise Blaine's life doesn't make much sense.

6) I will have more time to update this week hopefully. I won't have any homework because we're doing "Standardized Testing For The State" to see make sure our teachers are doing their jobs and stuff so that's good. But I still have sports and stuff so yeah.

Okay I know this was really long, but it's basically over now. Once again, I'd just like to thank anyone who thought this story was worth favoriting, following, or reviewing, it honestly means so much to me.

~Deuces~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

Blaine laughed, "Anyone ever tell you that you talk a lot?" Rachel turned pink and he laughed again, though not unkindly. "And I actually do know where Lima is, I lived about two hours away from there, in Westerville. I went to Dalton Academy, and your little glee club kept beating us in competition. I know who you are now, you're Rachel Berry! Lead singer for the New Directions!"

Rachel flushed, "H-how did you get that?"

Blaine flashed a grin. "You think the council didn't get all the dirt on every single singer? Anyone who was even a slight threat to the Warblers was stalked by Wes and David."

"Should I feel violated?"

Blaine laughed loudly. "Tell me you didn't do the same?"

Rachel opened her mouth to deny it, but closed it, remembering all the Dalton Academy and Carmel High yearbooks she had wasted hours flipping through in her senior year.

Now that she thought about it, "How come I didn't recognize you?"

Blaine shrugged still grinning.

She racked her brains, thinking of all the competitions and remembering the Dalton boys. None of them had the short curly hair that Blaine sported. But the eyes. She seemed to remember them on... "Blaine Warbler!"

"Huh?"

"That's what you were known as. Lead singer of the Warblers. Didn't you used to have, like, a helmet of hair gel?"

Blaine ran a hand through his loose hair. "It's true. I used to have my hair plastered to my skull every single day. I used about two tubs of the stuff a week. It was bad."

It was Rachel's turn to laugh. "What changed?"

"Have you ever tried to gel at four in the morning?" Rachel giggled and shook her head no. "Freshmen year of college at Juilliard. 4 AM, I was running late so the gel wasn't properly in place. It was sloppy, and I had to be at a piano recital, so I left the gel as it was. The middle of my song, I was sweating and the gel dripped into my face and all over the piano. It made a huge mess, everything was sticky, and it was just not fun."

"I like it better this way. It looks...softer."

"Thanks."

They walked in silence for awhile before Rachel realized where they had walked to. Or rather, hadn't realized.

"Um, Blaine, where are we?"

Blaine looked around. "No idea. I'm pretty sure we're still in New York, though."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well thanks, genius. We should probably get a taxi back home. I really don't feel like getting lost in the city."

"You mean it's not your dream to sleep in an alley on a random street in New York?" he teased.

"Well when you put it that way," she quipped, "still no."

Blaine rolled his eyes and hailed a cab.

* * *

Rachel thanked Blaine and the taxi driver and trudged up to the loft. Kurt was lounging around, as usual. Ever since he and Adam broke up, Kurt had become really clingy and annoying.

"Hey Rach. Have fun with your lover?"

"_Shut up_. He's not my lover. He's a friend."

Kurt gave her a sly smile. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know, it didn't come up."

"Where's he from?"

"Westerville."

"Ohio?!"

"Yes, now can we stop the interrogation?"

"Sorry Rach, it's just that I don't want you to get hurt again. You and Finn are a train wreck at the best of times, but you work."

"And on that note, I'm going to take a shower." She flounced away, wondering if Kurt could be right.

* * *

A week later, Rachel was laying down in bed on a lazy Saturday when her phone rang.

"Hey Bambi, it's Blaine."

"I know, I have caller ID. And you don't have to keep calling me Bambi, you know."

"I know. But it suits you."

Rachel smiled to herself. "So what's up...Flounder?"

"You did not just go 'Little Mermaid' on me."

"But I did. 'It suits you,'" she mocked. "Flounder was adorable, supporting, and very small."

"Hold up. You think I'm adorable?"

Rachel rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her. "I like how you completely ignore my short insult."

Blaine snorted, "Twenty years of being the shortest kid, I'm used to it. But now that you mention it, you're shorter than me, Bambi."

"Touche, Flounder."

"You can't see it but I'm pouting."

Rachel laughed. "I'm sure you are."

"I'm more of a Mufasa than a Flounder."

"I don't see it. But did you need something? I'm sure you didn't call to argue about Disney nicknames."

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my performance on Friday night?"

Rachel sat up quickly "Are you serious? Oh my god Blaine I'd love to!"

"Great. I'll text you the details."

"How are you so casual about this? Most people would kill to be in your place."

"Bambi, there's so much you don't realize.."

With that he disconnected, leaving Rachel confused.

* * *

**A/N:** Bleh, tried to get this out earlier, sorry for the delay! As usual thank you for everyone who recently followed/favorited/reviewed or followed/favorited/reviewed on the last two chapters! Just a couple things I'd like to say about this chapter:

- If you can't tell by now, Blaine's personality doesn't exactly follow what we've seen on the show. I'm sorry if that's what you were hoping for, that's just not how it happens. Of course, there will be pieces of that, but I can't explain too much without giving away my plot. Mostly Blaine's personality is what I think Darren (Criss) is like but changed a little for the purposes of the story. Sorry if that doesn't make much sense.

- We'll see more of Kurt, I really love him. I just wanted that little piece in there to begin Rachel and his relationship.

- If you don't remember from Chapter 1, Rachel and Finn are together. This isn't going to be one of those stories where the characters meet and fall in love with no obstacles. There will have to be some angst.

-That said, over-angst isn't my thing. I love fluff as much as the next person (as you can probably see by Blaine and Rachel's phone call)

I'd like to say that this isn't like anything I've ever written before. With most fanfics, you can take a scene from whatever's going on in the show and elaborate on it or change it around a little. I can't do that. But I love this so much, so I'm not complaining.

~Question: Do you guys find it annoying when the characters sing in fanfics? The idea has been floating around my mind, but I'm not sure. Let me know in a review.~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

_May 6th,, 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Blaine hasn't talked to me since over the weekend. It's pathetic how much I miss him, given that I have only known the guy for a week and a half. Ten days, to be exact. Ew, I swore I wouldn't be this clingy to a boy after the whole Finn debacle in sophomore year of high school.__But I honestly can't help it. It's cliche, but Blaine's different. He's funny, he's smart, he's talented, and he's the only guy I wouldn't have to stand on my tip-toes to kiss him._

_But anyways. I have to text him, to see if he still wants me to come to his performance. Imagine going to Juilliard. Speaking of which, Blaine is hiding something. I honestly don't know what, though. We were having fun on the phone (nothing dirty, I swear! oh jeez, now I'm defending myself to a book), and I asked him why he wasn't excited about Juilliard. He told me "There's so much you don't realize". Maybe so, but he hung up and I haven't heard from him in days. Santana says I ruined it yet again with my gigantic mouth, but I honestly don't know what I did. Sigh. _

_All I want is to talk to him again, to see him, to hear him play. He's gotta be pretty talented if he plays both piano and guitar at Juilliard. Me and Blaine would probably have amazingly talented, faintly Eurasian-looking babies together._

_ACK! Where did that come from? Get yourself together, Berry. You have a boyfriend. Besides, Blaine doesn't think of you that way. He is probably one of those guys who has a long distance girlfriend back in Ohio. He's cute like that._

_Okay, this is where I stop. I'm crossing a line, even for me. Hopefully my next entry will be longer and be lacking a certain curly haired piano player._

_Adieu,_

_Rachel Barbra Berry_

Rachel set down her pen and stared at the diary. More and more recently, Blaine had been creeping into her thoughts, both conscious and unconscious, and now he was creeping into her entries too. She had to figure out what to do about this boy.

* * *

The next day, Rachel gathered her pride and texted Blaine first.

**Hey. Sorry if i upset u. invite still opn?**

About an hour later, Blaine's reply made her phone chime.

_Only if i get to be Mufasa._

Rachel grinned. **guess im nt goin:( c u round Flounder**

_ill pick u up 6 on friday. jst this 1 time bambi_

**_ill b ready_**

* * *

Rachel spent the next three days shopping for the perfect dress and heels. Of course she dragged Kurt along, though it wasn't unwillingly that he came.

"You're putting a lot of effort into one night, Rach."

"Of course I am!" she cried, exasperated with Kurt's constant pestering. "It's The Juilliard. Remember when you and I had our sights set there?" she recalled sitting in Miss Pillsbury's little office, her world seemingly crashing down around her as she was told there was no dramatic arts programs at Juilliard.

"Are you sure it's the school, and not the guy?" Kurt asked, and Rachel cursed his ability to see through her.

"I like Blaine, as a friend. He's nice and funny and sweet. But I love Finn. And nothing is going to change that. it's just one night Kurt, relax."

Kurt seemed unconvinced. "Okay...but I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. I'm sure. What do you think of this one?" she twirled around in a baby pink gown, effectively distracting her best friend who started gushing over her. The dress was perfect, she knew, but what about everything else?

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is mostly just filler crap. I'm sorry it's really short, I just haven't written anything all week and I knew if I didn't tonight I wouldn't all week. Thank you sososo much to everyone who replied to last week's question, it means a lot that you actually read the huge author's notes even though I know they suck.

Next chapter should come out either Saturday or Sunday I hope and I swear real stuff will happen, it won't be just filler, drama will occur, I may or may not have a song (still trying to decideit'll be (pardon my French) the shit. Okay, as usual, any criticisms/comments/questions/suggestions please tell me in a review.

Here's a corny joke to pull us through the last two days of school:

What has four wheels and flies?

A garbage truck

Okay now I'm done.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you're following this and haven't, please go back and reread Chapter 4. I made some changes while editing and I added an entirely new scene. Thanks!**

_**Chapter 5:**_

* * *

"Kurt, can you zip me up?" Rachel called, standing in front of her full length mirror wearing a midnight blue dress. It was Friday evening and Blaine would be at her apartment in roughly half an hour to pick her up for his concert at Juilliard.

"Rachel, you look fantastic." Kurt said as he zipped up the back of her dress.

"Are you sure? It's not too much? Too little?" she fretted.

Kurt turned her around and placed his hands on her petite shoulders. "Rachel Berry. Calm down. You're acting more nervous than as if this were a first _date_."

Rachel nodded. "You're right. It's fine. I'm fine."

"There you go, that's the Rachel I know and love most of the time."

Rachel play-smacked Kurt, who grinned and jumped away.

Both of them jumped as a knock on the door resonated throughout the apartment. Rachel frowned at a clock. "He's twenty-five minutes early."

Nevertheless, she went to open the door for her friend. "Just couldn't wait to see me?" she joked, before looking up at the figure who was much too tall to be Blaine.

"Something like that," smirked Finn Hudson.

Rachel gaped for a moment, before throwing herself into her boyfriend's open arms. "Finn! What are you doing here? I thought you said you had a whole bunch of parties you couldn't miss?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you fell for that one, Rach. You used to be so much smarter."

Rachel bit her lip but didn't say anything.

"Wait," Finn said, taking a step back, "why are you so dressed up?"

"I sort of had plans tonight…" Finn looked at her expectantly. "But I guess I can cancel."

"Good." He looked past her to Kurt. "Hey, dude how've you been? You know Burt's been going nuts without you?"

Rachel sighed and went back into her room. She peeled off the beautiful dress and hung it back up, whispering "Next time."

She then picked up her iPhone and selected Blaine's contact. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Bambi. I'm just leaving my apartment now. I should be there in about fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Um, Blaine? I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel." She heard silence on the other end of the phone and had to check to see if he had hung up. When she saw he hadn't, she quickly continued, "You see, my boyfriend flew in from Ohio to surprise me and I can't really just leave him here while I go out."

"I see." Blaine's tone was short and clipped, with a waver of sadness.

"Blaine," she began, but was cut off.

"Goodbye Rachel. Have fun, and I'll see you around."

This time when Rachel heard the silence, she didn't need to check to know that Blaine had hung up.

* * *

Later that night, Rachel crept into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Finn was sprawled across her bed, fast asleep. While she was making her drink, Rachel didn't notice her roommate silently sneak into the room and sit down on one of their vintage flea market chairs.

Rachel did notice, however, when she nearly threw hot tea all over herself and the floor when she saw him sitting there.

"Jesus Christ!" she whisper-screamed

"Close, but my name's actually Kurt," he deadpanned. Rachel shot him a look and he motioned for her to sit across from her. "I want to talk."

"There are other ways of arranging that than giving me a heart attack," Rachel pouted.

Kurt waved her off. "Quit being such a drama queen. So you skipped the performance?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Why, Rachel? It's all you've been talking about since he invited you."

"Why? Because my _boyfriend_ showed up, that's why! What was I supposed to do, say to Finn 'Hey I'm glad you're here and all, but I have plans with another guy so I'll see you in a couple hours?'"

"I don't know Rachel, but think about Blaine. You're not exactly acting like his best friend right now!"

"You don't even know the guy! Why are you defending him?"

Kurt was quiet. He merely shrugged. Suddenly, something clicked for Rachel.

"Oh my god, you do know him. I forgot that you went to Dalton for like five minutes!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know who he is. I don't _know_ him, per say. But Blaine was kind of a rock star at Dalton. There are a lot of girls who'd love to be in your place with him."

"I know what you're doing, Kurt, and it's not going to work. Just leave me to do what I need to." With that, Rachel stood up and huffed her way back through the dividing curtain into her room, her tea now cold and forgotten.

* * *

On Sunday, after Finn had left for the airport, Rachel picked up her phone. Over the course of the weekend, she had called Blaine thirty times, left twelve voicemails, and sent sixty seven texts to him. It was very safe to say she was desperate to talk to him.

It wasn't until about eight that evening that Blaine reciprocated any type of response. And Rachel almost wish he hadn't bothered. He sent a single, seven-word text message. Despite its simplicity, the text managed to twist Rachel's heart.

_I don't want to talk to you._

Rachel groaned and ran her hands through her hair. _This mess is just like in high school, _she thought, _except I can't fix it by singing a song. Or can I..?_

Rachel picked up her phone and sent one final text.

**So don't talk, just listen. Meet me at the NYADA Round Room at 9:30am tomorrow.**

After hitting "send", she put her phone down and went off to begin practicing.

* * *

At 9:32 the next morning, Rachel looked up as the doors opened. She was greeted by the sight of Blaine Anderson, who's hair was covered in little droplets of rain, thanks to the drizzling.

"You came," she said, shocked.

"I did." The two stood in uncomfortable silence before Rachel cleared her throat.

"As overused as this is, I feel like I can tell you more by singing than by talking, so if you don't mind…" Blaine nodded and sat down. Rachel signaled to a band who had gone unnoticed by Blaine. They began to play.

_Will you listen to my story?  
It'll just be a minute  
How can I explain?_

What ever happened here  
Never meant to hurt you  
How could I cause you so much pain?

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?

All the words that I come up with  
They're like gasoline on flames  
There's no excuse  
No explanation  
Believe me  
If I could I'd undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?

If I told you  
I've been cleaning my soul  
And if I promised you  
I'll regain control  
Will you open your door  
And let me in?  
Take me for who I am  
And not for who I've been?

Who I've been...

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?

When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?

When Rachel finished, she opened her eyes to see Blaine looking at her disapprovingly. "You don't even know what you're apologizing for."

That wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "So tell me, Blaine. I'll fix it."

Blaine laughed without any trace of humor. Rachel studied the man in front of her. He was nothing like the guy she had wandered Broadway with. What caused this change? "You can't fix it."

"Blaine, please."

He just shook his head. "I should go. I don't wanna ruin your pretty song with my mess of a life." With that, Blaine turned and walked outside, where the light drizzle had turned into a heavy downpour.

_How ironic,_ Rachel thought, as she watched him go.

* * *

**A/N: I suck, okay? I know I promised to have this out over the weekend, but something happened. I was typing it up on Saturday night on Doc Manager. I finished around 11:45 pm. And as I went to save it, the website popped a message up saying that I had been logged out and can only save when logged in. My entire story, (1,500+ words) gone. I retyped most of it (this time on autosaving Microsoft Word) on Sunday, but by then I had softball, church, and homework. I didn't have a chance to proofread this, so I have no idea what mistakes I made. Please let me know in a review. Thank you all.**

**And by the way, the song used is "Sorry" by Daughtry.**

**AND OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG SEASON FINALE KLAINE MY BABIES**

**ok im done bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**((Bold: Blaine singing ****_Italics: Rachel singing_****))**

**Chapter 6:**

Four days after her disastrous attempt at reconcile with Blaine, Rachel found herself unwillingly sat at the bar of Callbacks with Kurt and a girl from their dance class who's name she couldn't remember. Rachel sipped at her beer lightly as the girl, Christy… Chrissa… Chrissy(!) told some story about a boy she met last time she came to Callbacks. Rachel was glad that Kurt was paying attention to the girl, laughing at her jokes and responding at the right times, because she herself was completely out of it.

Her week sucked, to be honest. First of all, there was the weirdness with Blaine that started off the week. Rachel still wasn't sure why she cared so much about him, but she missed the boy.

But the next day, she ran into Brody (literally) in the hallways, and found that he was insistent on rekindling whatever brief fling they had once had.

On Wednesday, Miss July was in a particularly bad mood, and Rachel happened to be on the receiving end of a barrage of some insults that are so worn out, they were more tedious than hurtful.

On Thursday, though nothing particularly eventful happened, Rachel was so worn out and homesick that when she got home, she sat in her room and cried for two hours. She could hear Kurt's worried knocks, but ignored him until she fell asleep.

On Friday, she managed to convince Kurt she was just practicing a scene for her Dramatic Monologues class, though she wasn't sure he bought it. That's why when he suggested Callbacks she agreed, to convince him she was okay.

"Instead of our usual 'Open Mic,'" someone was saying from the stage as Rachel refocused her attention. "We're having a competition tonight. It's my understanding that we have a large crowd from both NYADA," there was a pause as loud cheers erupted, "and Juilliard here tonight. How this is gonna work is one student from each school will come up and sing a moderately contemporary song. The winner will be decided by cheers."

Rachel straightened up. Finally some new competition. She was sick of crushing the NYADA students time and time again.

The first competitor from NYADA was a short girl named Juliann with a powerful voice, but she lacked control. She was against a boy with glasses and a buzz cut from Juilliard. He had a pleasant voice, but no passion. The two of them sang "Breakeven" by The Script.

Juliann won by a small margin. She came back to the group with a huge grin on her face. She raced over to Rachel and pulled her up. "Your turn Rachel! You'll beat any of them, no problem."

Rachel raised her eyebrows but humored the girl. She walked up to the stage. Kurt gave her a small wave from his seat at the bar. The Juilliard kids seemed to be arguing with a student sat down, hidden by the surrounding bodies.

While they argued, Rachel waited somewhat awkwardly on the stage. She couldn't hear what they were saying, nor could she see who was saying what. But finally, the small crowd of students dispersed, and Rachel saw who was her competition. BlaineAnderson.

He came up to her and said coldly "Let's get this over with, okay?" When Rachel didn't reply, he continued. "Can we sing 'Don't Judge Me' by Chris Brown?"

This time Rachel nodded, knowing the song well. Blaine told the song to the deejay while Rachel shook herself out and prepared herself for her performance.

**I don't wanna go there**  
_We should never go there_  
**Damn why you wanna go there**  
_I guess I gotta go there_

_You're hearing rumors about me  
And you can't stomach the thought  
Of someone touchin my body  
When you're so close to my heart  
I won't deny what they're sayin'  
Because most of it is true  
But it was all before I fell for you  
So please babe _

**_So please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful  
Please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful  
Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful  
Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful_**

**Everything I say right now  
Is gonna be used in another fight  
And I've been through this so many times  
Can we change the subject?  
You gonna start asking me questions like:  
"Was she attractive? Was she an actress?"**

_You're hearing rumours about me  
And saw some pictures online  
Saying they got you so angry  
Making you wish you were blind  
Before we start talking crazy  
Saying some things we'll regret  
Can we just slow it down and press reset.  
You're beautiful_

**_So, baby  
So please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful  
Please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful_**

**Just let the past  
Just be the past**  
_And focus on things  
That are gonna make us laugh  
_**Take me as I am, not who I was**  
_I promise I'll be, the one that you can trust._

They finished the song, and looked at each other, breathless. Neither of them had meant the song the way its writer had, but somehow that didn't matter.

To no one's surprise, there was no winner for that song. They tied, and were both perfectly fine with that. When they exited the stage, Blaine grabbed Rachel's elbow before she disappeared.

"Can we talk outside, Bambi?" he asked, hazel eyes begging her to say yes.

She nodded and followed Blaine outside into the cool night.

* * *

**A/N: I'm SOOO sorry this took so long to get out. It's almost been two weeks /).(\ **

**I've just been up to my nose in sports, school, and personal issues. I don't know when the next update will be up but hopefully soon. As always, thank you so so so so so so so so much to all my loyal followers and favoriters. And thank you to those who favorite or follow or review even two weeks after I've updated. Just to know you guys still read it tickles my heart. **

**Happy Memorial Day! Take a moment out of your parades, barbeques, pool parties, or whatever you're doing to actually remember those who fought and are still fighting in wars to ensure our country's safety and freedom. **

**On that note, if anyone has any requests or suggestions for this story, please tell me.**

**xox, Gossip Girl **


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi,

Sorry there hasn't been an update lately. I've kind of lost this story for now. I decided there was way too much angst and I couldn't deal. I'm really sorry and thank you to everyone who supported me. I may get sudden inspiration and decide to finish this someday, I don't know. I am working on a new story, though. It won't be posted until I finish it, though so don't get your hopes up! That's all. Thanks again and sorry.

-A


End file.
